Regrettably Forever Yours
by Haiimsosleepy
Summary: A new life, that's all he ever wanted. To abandon the past. He thought he got it, it turned out to be more catastrophic than before. AU. Gray. Slight OOC. Naru/Kara


This is my latest crossover and I like the feel of this.

If the title didn't give it away or you don't read descriptions, GET YOUR EYES CHECKED. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

-oXo-

Chapter One: A New Life?

To them, it was a mission. To them he was a tool for their disposal. Sealing demonic energy in him when he was just a mere child. A reason that he was 'perfect' to the superiors, but a 'freak' to others seeing his abilities outmatched his peers. As time went on, he honed his skills, to please the village and to get stronger, seeing as how he was stuck in that hellhole. Years of rigorous pain and non-stop training in order to accomplish the mission. Rotting his heart, withering it to no emotions, in order for him to never fail.

He committed to each assignment perfectly, leaving no survivors. With his controlled abilities of the demonic energy in him, it was hard to stand against him. Bullets couldn't hit him and those who thought that he couldn't do anything were obsolete were the first to see the Shinigami. Most objectives were to annihilate crummy yakuza and petty gangs to drug lords and big crime bosses. An assassin that held true to his forgotten title, Shibou Uzu. However, one mission broke him on the inside. So much so, that it made him crave for the abandonment of his so-called home. After wrapping up killing a crime boss and his wife in his own home, he heard crying. Before leaving, he saw that a little boy was crying due to having a nightmare. Only to walk in on the scene of his pale parents lying in a pool of blood, motionless on the floor. Killing a child that witnessed his own parents being massacred. Like the village said, 'the mission is the priority'. Somehow, it was the breaking point. He detested the village for making him do this

When he tried to leave, he did what he was trained to do, take life. Even his own village couldn't stop him from leaving, a testament of the way they made him. He made sure that it would be the last brutality that he deemed necessary to do. He slaughtered the leader with no hesitance and others who thought they could avenge their beloved 'Kage' were swiftly dealt with. Like they taught him, no survivors…

He was gone, finally free. The rural shinobi village was nothing but a pit of despair. Every mission was filled with means of either murder or equal crime. He left because to get a new life. As a nineteen year old, he kept remembering all the lives he took; either on purpose or caught in the crossfire of things. Each thought gave him the idea of leaving. He'd never thought that the day would come; a day that he could leave his past behind.

Transition from being a shinobi to modern civilian life was not too difficult, as adaption was a necessity in some missions when he was on one. Sometimes, the technology made things go faster when he was on missions. He often read many stories and books of downtime he had. Naturally, it was easy for him to pick something if he was determined, so being self taught was one of the reasons it was easy to shift to today's norm. He wanted to change his life; away from the murders to at least to doing something that helped others. Uzumaki Naruto found it a breath of fresh air as he silently enjoyed the morning bullet train ride to his new life.

'_Tokyo huh? Not a bad place to start.'_ The blond thought. Surprisingly this train was pretty empty, aside from the businessmen and women, along with some college students.

Absentmindedly, he looked at the serene sights of nature. Oblivious to the looks he received. Most came from the female college students staring at him with desire, as if he were a model. Indeed he was handsome for someone like him. A 5'10" man who looked like he took care of himself. Untamed blond locks that lied on top of his head. He had eyes of exhausted cerulean that seemed to be an ocean to be drowned in. An unmarked tan face that held no baby fat on it. His attire was simple faded blue jeans, semi-thick black-hooded jacket with faux fur enlacing the hood, a simple white shirt with a simple orange square design from an unknown brand, and simple gray sneakers. Around his shoulder was a bag which held the needs to start again.

-oXo-

_Somewhere nearby…_

Weak, Weak, WEAK!

Everyone in this town was all weak. This town was too peaceful. Happiness of everyone was sickening. Why did was she stuck in this town? She didn't see the need to be here at all. Right now, all she wanted was something to kill. Ever since Yume disappeared, she felt that no one was strong enough to fight. Nothing to make her stronger.

So why did she feel a small but an undying flame inside her? The battle would start soon, and the bloodlust was growing inside her. That is what she thought. The heat was due to anticipation, nothing else.

The figure of this death goddess was a sight to behold. She was 5'8", with long silver-gray hair that flowed past down her shoulders to a firm and curvedly shaped behind. The black top which hugged her busty figure was opposite to her skin. Her skin was a ghostly white, a similar color to her eyes. Eyes of tired gray held a face of false happiness. All which make Karasuba have a fatal attraction. The gray haori wearing woman was looking off in the distant, hoping to find something to end her boredom. On the back of the haori was an image, one that looked like a bird with a yin-yang under it with tomoes beside it. Seeing two purple, clad wearing twins shooting off to capture the un-winged, such as herself, it was the perfect distraction to avert her thoughts.

_'This will be fun_' said the no-dachi wielding woman who was shaking due to the excitement. What she thought was excitement.

-oXo-

Throughout the day, Naruto enjoyed the overall peacefulness in Tokyo. Well, minus the loud and busy streets. Nothing was out of the ordinary for him as he was enjoying the afternoon. This new life was great. He had no responsibilities, no worries, no wallet…No wallet? As Naruto patted his pockets to find the leather piece, he turned to see a pickpocket. Being caught the robber ran away from the blond.

'_Not a single moment of rest in my life._' Naruto thought frustrated.

After a couple of minutes chasing the thief into a nearby alley, the thief screamed and ran away for some reason. Before Naruto could do anything about catching him, there was something about the alley scene which reminded him of his past.

There, on a nearby wall, were two twins who looked battered and bleeding. On the other side of them was a lone figure with a drawn no-dachi, partially covered in blood. The presence of blood did not make Naruto nauseous; in fact it reminded him of his past. And the figure holding the sword, her gaze reciprocated his own. One that is not even hesitant to kill, granted he never smiled that franticly as the woman in front of him. Feeling the mood of the situation, he decided to intervene.

'_This definitely not normal. What the hell is going on!'_ Thought a stunned Naruto.

"Oi, what are you doing!" Naruto shouted at the older looking woman in front of him.

Said woman averted her bloodlust eyes to the young male that decided to intervene. There was that pang she felt from before. That heat and thrill were present as she saw that man's face. She shook it off as the heat of the moment. She also had to applause the young man for not screaming like the previous one. But ningen were still ningen, still too weak to do anything. "Me?" she said pointing to herself in an innocent way. "I was just having a little fun with these two."

When mentioning the two twins that were defeated by her, she found out they escaped before she could end it. "Oh well, looks like they got away…" Karasuba said inattentively looking at the sky while wiping the blood off her blade.

"Why did you do it?" Naruto asked this crazed woman. She looked like something that would be from a mental hospital from the way she was acting.

"Boredom, this town is too quiet. And seeing as how you ruined my fun, I guess you will do." Karasuba said with a predatory stare pointed directly to Naruto while grabbing her blade.

Naruto gulped. That look sent shivers down his spine, the more time he spent looking at her, for some reason, she seemed more attractive. Shaking off that thought, this look from the woman in front of him, Naruto knew that it would be one that would put him in danger. Wanting to avoid conflict, Naruto ran from her.

Karasuba was surprised at how fast the man could run. It was just as fast as her speed, maybe even a little faster. "Just like every other ningen, too much of a coward to do anything." Karasuba said with little enthusiasm in her voice. "But this isn't bad either." She said, dashing off towards the young with extreme speed.

It was weird, this exhilaration, she hadn't felt this sensation ever sense Yume vanished. Everyone, except for Miya or Yume, could never build up this feeling. But here, was this random man that she was chasing that made her give off this reaction.

-oXo-

"Shit, where am I?" Naruto said after walking up to a dead end. Being chased by a beautiful, but bat-shit insane weapon-wielding woman and being in a new town can cause a person's sense of direction to be a bit off. He found himself in this secluded area after traversing through the concrete jungle of Tokyo's alleys.

"Well, as long as she is gone, I think that it is good enough." Naruto relieved, being slightly winded and trying to think of a solution to be out of there.

"So who is gone?" A calm, smile wearing Karasuba said behind Naruto.

"Oh just this insane, no-dachi wielding nee-chan…It's you isn't it?" Naruto realized.

"Quite perceptive for a ningen." Karasuba answered, coming closer to Naruto and pulling up her blade near his throat. "I usually don't do this to ningen, but you gave me such a chase, I'd thought that I should give you a farewell present."

As soon as he sensed the blade, Naruto knew that he'd have to revert back to using his old skills which he loathed. He reached for the contents off his bag, knowing that he would need 'that' for this situation. He never thought that it would be used again.

"*Sigh* And I assume we can't work this out huh?" Naruto said looking towards Karasuba, not even acknowledging the blade near his throat.

That look that she received, the smoldering fire in her burned even more so with that glance. No fear, a battle-harden stare that replicated hers. The atmosphere in this secluded alleyway felt like a battlefield. She wanted to test him, to see if he was the one. Her Ashikabi. And even she did kill him, it did matter, MBI would do something about her but something about that thought didn't sit well the latter thought.

"Nope, so why don't you have some fun with me?" She said all too earnestly while striking Naruto.

The blond anticipated it and pulled out his special kunai for a parry. It was a keepsake from his unknown father that died when he was young. From what he remembered, he was the one who loved him the most. It served him as his main weapon for most missions. It was an unusual trident shape and was said to be made with 'mystical' steel that was unbreakable. Magic was a stupid thought to Naruto, seeing as how it was modern times, but he had to remember that he fostered demonic power within him.

The two kept at it, slashes towards Naruto. While he had to block all of Karasuba's strikes. Both had incredible speed and strength, making the battle a stalemate. They used whatever to get the advantage, from using his bag to her scabbard. As the fighting became more intense parts of clothing on the two of them were slowly getting ripped apart, revealing partial skin of the two. Naruto had to stop staring at the 'assets' that the woman had.

The gray-head saw this and responded, "My, my, aren't we perverted in battle." Naruto's face turned a little red when she figured it out. "If you wanted, I could show you before you're dead." She said all too happily.

Naruto didn't even want this predicament, but it seemed like he had no choice in the matter. This woman wasn't like any other. She struck with such force and tenacity, it peaked interest in Naruto. Not only was she strong, she was femme fatale. Something about her, it captivated the young blond. Not only her gracious features, but her personality in itself was a unique. A wily spirited soul during battle; it seemed contrastive of his spirit when facing an opponent.

It was a matchlock between the two. Both of them pressuring the other to yield. To Naruto, it was somewhat of a struggle. To Karasuba, it made her insides blaze with pleasure. This battle was something that was special, for barely anyone could dodge, let alone counter her attack. She knew that he was strong, and it made her every nerve long for more of this battle. She took the time to see analyze the opponent in front of her. Not one to judge, but she did find him rather handsome. Like Naruto, she kept staring at his features. The more she looked; she found more faint scars along his body, each one told a story about itself. She found them appealing when she was facing him. He was strong, but she wondered, how strong was he?

She decided stop teasing the man and test something out. "Not bad for you kind, but can you keep up?" She inquired. With a movement so quick, a torrent of wind headed towards Naruto. He did something that she would have never imagined that made her more ecstatic, he cut the wind.

"Tch, it seems you ruined my bag." Naruto saw his now useless bag, torn asunder from the wind, before turning towards Karasuba. "It looks like you're getting serious…I didn't really want to do this, but something makes me feel that if I don't do this while you're this serious, I might die." He said with his eyes closed. Suddenly, the area felt as if the gravity increased tenfold. Naruto's face was adorned with triple whisker-marks on each cheek. And as he opened his eyes, slit crimson orbs of malice replaced the cerulean ones.

Now it was Karasuba turn to be fascinated. It seemed that this was no ordinary ningen. This one looked too different from others. However, it did not stop the stimulation quelled within her. She somehow founded it easier and more fun to go all out.

"Now the real _fun_ begins." Naruto said rushing to strike. The deep tone in his voice just made Karasuba even more enthusiastic; a fight to the fullest. The two did the same dance again. But this time was different. Walls began to be damaged, trashcans were being destroyed, and litter was everywhere. Karasuba let loose on Naruto, letting out her steam with every strike. Naruto did the same as before with dodging and parrying attacks. Sparks and the sound of metal clashing one another were alive in the empty alley. Time kept passing by, they didn't even know that night was about to come. They were too focused on the battle between them. With each strike she made, she was a little closer to killing him. Then everything came to a standstill. One hit forced Naruto on the ground. Taking the opportunity in front of her, she landed on top of him while stabbing the blond.

"Looks like I win." Karasuba said standing in front of Naruto with her no-dachi's edge in place where Naruto's heart should be. She couldn't see his face due to the darkness, but seeing his face in pain would have not felt right. "Too bad," She said, with a hint of melancholy. "You were actually decent. But all fun must end."

Struggling, Naruto spoke. "W-well, it looks like this is the end of my trip. S-so, I never did get to know the n-name of the woman on top of me. W-what is your name?"

"Karasuba." She answered with the happy mask on. "What about yours?" She asked while shoving the blade deeper.

"U-uzumaki Naruto" He faintly answered. "W-well Karasuba, it looks like you…" Her eyes widened as she felt a tip of cold metal touching her neck. She turned to see cerulean orbs staring down at her. "Lost this time." The figure that was in front of her was just an afterimage.

Now it was true. She felt an inferno, burning everything on the inside. A mouthwatering sensation every time he was close and spoke. She was certain now, this was her Ashikabi. "You know you'll have to take responsibility." Karasuba told the blond.

"For killing you?" He said without pause figuring out that she was ready to die.

"No, for making a woman this excited." She said confusing him.

"What do you mea-" Naruto was cut off. The next thing he knew, Karasuba dropped her weapon and pulled him down into a forceful, but passionate kiss. Naruto was caught off guard. First with kiss itself, she invaded his mouth with much force. She pushed her tongue farther, asserting authority over him. Then the black wings that sprouted behind Karasuba were next. The walls enclosing them were even more destroyed as the black wings slashed against the sky with forceful wind. The wings began to grow more as she explored his mouth with an adventuring tongue. After a few moments of dominating and being dominated, the Karasuba pulled out of the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"There, now I am yours forever, _Ashikabi-kun_." She said in a somewhat seductive voice as pulled away from the kiss, with a ghost of a blush on her face. She still gazed down at him with an insatiable look.

"Ah…Whaa…" Naruto sputtered with a massive blush on his face while looking above to the beauty holding him in this provocative position. The heat in him began to rise. Blood began to both flowing down his nose as well as his nether regions. Having never been exposed to or felt intense intimacy like this before, Naruto did the only natural thing that he could have done. He fainted.

'_Look at that, such a battle-harden warrior one second, and then a feeble mind the next. That's adorable Naruto-kun. I don't mind getting to know you better. And whether you like it or not, I am regrettably forever yours.' _Karasuba happily thought for the first time while staring at the unconscious, but pleased Naruto.

-oXo-

So you see this is in a modern setting. Naruto was a shinobi, but he hated killing, so he wanted a new life. This is a little before the first battle of the Sekirei Plan.

Karasuba seems OOC (well I feel she does). I made her un-winged because (I don't remember Sekirei clearly so I read the wiki) the idea of her just choosing an Ashikabi because of hate didn't seem to fit with me. There was no love (redundant because it's Karasuba) in that one and the Ashikabi thing is supposed to be about love and whatnot. Well, my opinion doesn't matter. As long as you enjoyed the story.

Also, she seems to be a dominating person (again my story and shitty memory), so even Naruto would have trouble handling her.

I might make this story more, but I don't know for sure. Depends on my mood. And I may divert to the Harem (keyword 'may') path.

Another thing, if any of you reading are proficient writers, I wouldn't mind reading Sekirei fanfics. Either regular or crossovers. It doesn't matter.

Shibou Uzu: Maelstrom of Death.

If you could rate that would be great. But if you can, whatever :P

Have a nice day!


End file.
